Simply Amazing
by Her Highness Gaki-chan
Summary: One-Shot; It's been a while since their last encounter and during that time Hinata got herself a boyfriend. Sasuke's not happy about it so what will he do? Will Hinata's new boyfriend let her go? - Sequel to Lucky Strike


**AN: So I decided to write the sequel for Lucky Strike since many wanted one and so her****e**** it is!**** Not the best but hopefully it's good enough.**** Has a little drama ****towards the end ****so I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Simply Amazing

Eyes silently observed the womanly figure as she worked, this particular figure was the one and only Hinata Hyuga last time she got away but Sasuke just kept watching her. To make matters even worse the shy Hyuga got herself a boyfriend and imagine how ecstatic Sasuke was when he caught the red head kissing the lips of his object of affection, note the sarcasm.

The Uchiha was angry no, fuming to the point that every time he sees that 'boyfriend' he wants to tear him apart and grab Hinata as his own, he just wanted to scream his frustrations out but he prefers if he made Hinata scream in bed.

Yes his fantasies are still there she was hypnotic, magnetic he could just get drunk on the thoughts of her naked, hot, sweaty. Sasuke continued to drink the view of her body that is clothed with a black pencil skirt and a beige sleeveless blouse.

They were very complementing she looked yummy right there but wondered how the underneath would look like if clothes made her look this good. 'Damn I want to pounce on her' he smirked thinking all the things he could do to her right on her desk.

Quickly he glanced at the clock and saw it was almost time to leave then looked back at Hinata and saw her packing up, 'That bastard should be coming soon' Sasuke groaned at the thought of the couple being lovey dovey in front of him, he felt like hurling at the slight mention of it.

"It's my time to strike" he whispered slowly standing up and stride towards Hinata's desk which was just behind those glass doors, he had made them specifically for her just to enjoy how her body moved as she worked, he could say he liked her but what attracted him the most was her body.

Sasuke wanted her all for himself and no one else, Hinata was in trouble as she broke the first rule in Sasuke's book.

_**No one touches what was claimed by him.**_

He has a slight obsession with Hinata…. Okay a huge obsession but he's a possessive man so of course whatever he likes he gets!

Reaching behind her she still has yet to notice his dark presence but alas it all went unnoticed as Hinata continued gathering her papers and work placing them neatly in her files for tomorrow.

Getting frustrated even more Sasule slowly slipped his arms around her waist pulling her to his chest, earning a loud gasp for his handiwork he smirked as he rested his chin on her slightly covered shoulder.

"Break up with him" he whispered ever so quietly almost growling.

Hinata's eyes widened at hearing his whisper, first he startled her by pulling her body against his chest and now he dares telling her to break up with her boyfriend!

Hinata titled her head slightly looking at the smirking Uchiha, it's not that he wasn't handsome in fact he was extremely handsome making all woman around him drool over his sight but it was his arrogance that made him unattractive for Hinata but Gaara respected her and that's why he was the perfect boyfriend.

Not answering Hinata held on the hands that encircled around her waist and started to pull only to be held tighter.

"I'm not letting you go, I like having you against my body but wouldn't be great if it was against skin than clothes" Sasuke grinned biting her ear lightly, maybe seducing her to bed will do the trick but he for a fact knew Hinata was different and might not fall for his trick.

"Sasuke I don't like you doing this to me, it's uncomfortable" she stated getting irritated by the minute, oh how tempting it is to elbow his stomach right now Sasuke was just a pest for her but again he was her boss; an annoying boss.

She tilted her head away from his mouth but he took it as if she's giving access to her neck since he lowered his lips kissing the crook of her neck, Hinata's eye twitched this was getting aggravating her neck was being abused and she hated his forwardness with her.

Hinata twisted her body to loosen his hold but Sasuke had other ideas as he turned her around quickly crushing his lips over hers kissing the air out of her, Hinata stood still she was shocked. Why today of all days he decided to get her?

The feeling she felt months ago came to her, the feeling of warmth. Slowly she kissed him back but her arms were stiff by her sides as his rubbed her back soothing the knots that collected from sitting for long hours.

Feeling her kiss him back made Sasuke grin as he backed her towards the desk until she lay on the hard wood. Hinata's heart accelerated to the point it felt like bursting out of her chest, the pressure of Sasuke's body on top of hers was a scary feeling since she was oblivious on what he'll do to her.

Last time she got him and left him after a kiss but that time she was in control and this time she wasn't, she was falling to Sasuke's kisses he was amazing he knows how to pleasure a woman but why was Hinata the exception?

Hinata moved her hands to his chest and pushed him separating their kiss, both panting hard stared at each other's eyes. Black met white total opposites that shouldn't ever meet in life but they did and frankly they didn't care.

"Why am I the one you want?" Hinata whispered breathlessly, she really wanted to know what was so special about her that the Sasuke Uchiha wanted her.

"Your body" he growled and went down to bite her neck but Hinata stopped him.

"What? Just for my body?" her voice strained and looked at him, so it was just that? No like at least?

Sasuke groaned he knew Hinata was that type of woman, the type that would miss the night if the guy was up just for the physical. But when he thought about it Hinata was fucking amazing!

She was the only woman that got him to not give up on her, she wasn't cheap and he loved that, Hinata was beautiful; her smile radiates and makes his day better when it's down…..

She was perfect.

He listed all her qualities and stared in her milky eyes, they were wide with shock but he could see the moist pool as he stayed quiet. Snapping out of trance he quickly went down for a sweet kiss drying her tears that pooled.

Slowly he pulled back as his breath lingered making Hinata want more but Sasuke didn't kiss her again even though he _**really**_ wanted to, "Hinata your body was the main reason, but you are amazing and truthfully no woman made me work for their affection, the harder you fight it just wants me to continue as if you are the only woman out there and frankly I wouldn't mind being attached to you forever. It's not love yet but definitely more than like" he grinned as her lips parted in shock.

Sasuke felt that about her! And there she thought he was some horn dog, she was wrong about the playboy Uchiha and there for a second made her forget that she had a boyfriend. Hinata gasped as she remembered Gaara she got him clearance that he can enter the office as he pleases and he's coming now!

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he saw her worried but Hinata pushed him hard making him fall off the desk, "Ita what was that for?" he groaned rubbing his injured head, he saw Hinata stare wide eyed into space.

"Gaara" she whispered, raising a brow he turned his head where her eyes strained and saw the red head staring between him and Hinata.

"Hinata" his gruff voice didn't hold any anger which confused Sasuke to no end but his next words shocked him, "You are free" he smiled as he walked away leaving Hinata stared at where her boyfriend left.

Her tears fell and all she could do was fall and continue to sob, Sasuke stared at her his heart ached looking at her crying figure so slowly he crawled to Hinata and held her in his arms as she sobbed in his chest wetting his shirt but he didn't mind Hinata was special.

"Shh it's okay he wasn't angry he was letting you go" he whispered soothingly but Hinata hiccupped and looked into his dark eyes, "He loved me that's why he let me go, I hurt him after I promised he would never be hurt again" she swallowed hard and Sasuke kissed her tears away and whispered in her ears that everything will be okay.

Minutes passed and Hinata's tears ceased and hugged Sasuke tightly, she thought he was going to leave after she started to sob that made her cry more but no he stayed and comforted her something she never knew Sasuke could do.

Her shoulders shook slightly and buried her face in his neck, she liked him and she never wanted to leave him.

Sasuke smiled as he felt her body tightened around his, she was simply amazing and he knew for sure he would soon grow to love her.


End file.
